When You Say Nothing At All
by X.blah
Summary: After a very special and romantic last night at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione sort of lose touch. But what happens when they see each other after three years? Will things go back to the way they were?
1. When You Say Nothing At All

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She nuzzled her head into his chest as he strummed his fingers up and down her arm.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

He put his free hand on hers.

_Try as I may I could never explain  
what I hear when you don't say a thing_

She picked her head up and looked into his eyes. He gave her a warm, make-you-want-to-melt smile and she grinned back at him.

_The smile on your face  
Let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all_

All around them people were chatting with their friends, but Hermione wasn't paying any attention to them. She fixed herself on Ron. She didn't care about anyone or anything else right then.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near  
you drown out the crowd_

Ron held her in his arms, listening to her heartbeat. Hermione wished the moment would last forever.

_Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

She looked up into his eyes again, seeing his smiling face. They slowly leaned in, and as their lips met for the first time, nothing else in the world mattered.

_The smile on your face  
Let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all_

Without him saying a thing, she knew he loved her and cared for her very much, as she did him. They stayed like that as long as they could, savoring each moment, and holding onto each other as if it was the first, and last, time. She then gracefully leaned her head back down on his chest.

_The smile on your face  
Let's me know that you need me_

Neither of them said anything. They didn't want to ruin the moment. It meant the world to them, and they wouldn't be able to see each other for much longer, being as it was the end of their seventh year and they would be going their separate ways with jobs and such. They wanted to make it special.

_There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me_

The common room emptied out as time went by, but they didn't move. They would sleep on the couch if the had to, but they weren't going to let anything spoil their last moments together. They loved each other too much.

_The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

She looked into his soft, blue eyes, this time with tears streaming down her face. Ron felt his heart break at the sight of her so sad.

"What is it, love?" he asked her.

"I don't want you to leave me," she quickly blurted out after a moment of silence.

"I'm not going to leave you," he cooed, rubbing her back in a circular motion. She sat up.

"Yes, you are," she said, raising her voice, "You are going to be an auror, and me, I'm probably going to work at a library or the Ministry and with our jobs, there won't be any time for us to be together!"

"I'll make time," Ron reassured her, "nothing is more important to me than you." She smiled at this and hugged him. He wiped the tears from her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, 'Mione,"

"I love you too, Ron." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then laid down, her head in his lap.

"Night, Mione."

"Night."

_You say it best  
When you say nothing at all_


	2. An Anticipated Arrival

It's been three years since that day in the Gryffindor common room. For the first couple of months after graduation Ron kept his promise. They visited a couple times a month, but then eventually, with Ron not getting home until early in the morning at least three times a week, and with Hermione working a double shift every so often, they sort of lost touch. But there hasn't been a day where they haven't thought about each other and what might have been.

During the first year after they left Hogwarts, Ron had started dating this girl, but it only lasted a few months. He told her it wasn't fair to her because the only one he had loved-and will ever truly love, was someone else…Hermione; Hermione was still single.

Hermione had gotten a job at a local muggle library. She loved her job and her co-workers-Casey McDermott and Stephanie Robinson. They were all really good friends, and had been since their first day working together.

"I think you should hook up with him," Stephanie said, nodding her head to the guy behind them as the three women were stacking books back up on the shelves.

Casey and Hermione both turned around. It was Damien Sanders-one of their coworkers.

"Damien?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, I think you two would make a cute couple," Stephanie told her slyly, "plus I think he likes you. Look, he's looking at you now."

Casey and Hermione turned back around to, as Stephanie said, find Damien staring at her. She blushed a little.

"I don't think so," Hermione told her friend.

"What, do you have a boyfriend that we don't know about?" Casey asked her.

There was a pause as Hermione thought about Ron.

"No," she finally answered.

"Well, then why not," Casey pressed.

"I don't know, I'm just not interested," Hermione told them sheepishly.

"Not interested in him?" Stephanie questioned, incredulously.

"He's just not my type," Hermione sighed , getting a little aggravated that they wouldn't just leave it alone.

"Gorgeous isn't your type?" Stephanie asked her.

She knew she would have to tell them to get them to shut up.

"I like someone else," she confessed.

"Who is it," they both questioned, interested.

"I used to go to school with him."

"Well, what's his name," Cassie chimed.

"Ron Weasley." 

"What does he look like," Stephanie added.

She hesitated about telling them about the boy she liked.

"Well he's a couple inches taller than me. He has fiery red hair and bright blue eyes," she told them, slightly lost in thought.

"Aw, he sounds cute," Casey sqealed.

_He is_, Hermione was going to say, but stopped herself. She just nodded. They finished putting the rest of the books up in silence. By the time they finished it was almost time for them to get off.

"Do you want to go get something to eat with us," Stephanie asked her nonchalantly.

"Sure," Hermione said. They went to the backroom and set the empty boxes in one corner. Just then, Damien walked in.

"Night." he smiled warmly at her.

"Night," Hermione answered quietly, putting her jacket on and picked up her purse.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," was all she said.

She picked up a box full of books and carried it out of the backroom and to a shelf that was by the front door. She noticed someone standing outside the door. Wondering who would be coming to shop this hour of the night, she looked to see who it was. Hermione dropped the heavy box in shock, spilling its contents all over the carpeted floor, and gasped at what she saw. Or I should say _who_ she saw.


	3. The Unexpected Outburst

_A/N: I haven't edited this one bit, so bear with me and with story. I am just copying it from HPFF, where i first posted it, and i haven't really found the time or patience to just sit down and edit it, though i know it has many grammar mistakes and it is quite Noobish. _

It was Ron.

"Are you ready?" Stephanie asked, but stopped when she saw hermione staring at someone outside the door.

"Oh my god, is that him," she asked.

Hermione nodded. Casey then walked over to them with her jacket in her arms. She noticed them starring at this guy outside. He was atleast 6'2, 6'3 with fiery red hair and blue eyes.

"Is that.." She started to ask but was cut off by Stephanie.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well aren't you going to let him in," Casey asked her.

"I hadn't really thought about that," Hermione told them.

They both gave her a weird look and put their hands on their hips. She sighed and pulled her keys out of her pocket, walking over to the door.

She fumbled with the keys a bit before she got the door open. Ron walked inside, snow all over his hair and clothes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I just had to come see you," he told her.

She searched her mind for something to say.

"Okay," was all she could get out.

Stephanie and Casey walked over to them.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us," Stephanie said, nudging her arm.

"Oh, right," Hermione said, "Ron, this is Stephanie Robinson and Casey McDermott."

"Hi," Ron said.

"Hey," They both said back, trying not to giggle.

"Well, we'll leave you too alone," Stephanie said.

"We will?" Casey questioned, but was quickly dragged away.

"So…" Ron said, turning his attention back to Hermione, "Do you want to go get some coffee or something."

"Yeah, that would be nice," She said.

She then remembered that she told Stephanie and Casey she would go out to eat with them.

"Oh wait, I'll be right back," she told him.

He nodded. She ran over to where they were.

"I'm not going to eat with you after all," she told them, "I'm going to go get coffee with him." They both grinned.

"Go right ahead, but be sure to tell us everything tomorrow," Casey said.

"I will," Hermione said, then walked back over to Ron and they left.

They went to Joe's Coffee and Diner across the street. They sat in the booth by the door. Ron sat on the left side, Hermione on the right.

"So, why did you 'just have to' come see me now after all these years," She asked him.

"Well, I have been thinking about it since we lost touch, but I have been extremely busy with my job so I haven't had time," He confessed.

"Why aren't you busy now," she questioned.

"Because I'm taking off a few days," he told her.

"Can you do that?" she asked.

"Not really, but I told Kingsley that I was going to take a few days off no matter what he said or he would loose one of his best employees."

"What did he say," Hermione asked him, amused.

"Well, he just said okay. I think he was too stunned by my outburst to say anything else," Ron told her. They both laughed.

"I've really missed you," he confessed to her.

"I've missed you too," She told him.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, then leaned across the table and kissed her on the lips. As he pulled away, her eyes widened in shock. He noticed her expression.  
She was speechless. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, not knowing what to say. Ron mentally kicked himself.

'I knew I shouldn't have kissed her! We haven't seen each other in THREE years, and when we first see each other I go and kiss her!' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. We haven't seen each other in a long time, and…" he said, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Okay," she said.

Right then the waitress came, which they were both thankful for. She was an old lady.

"Can I get you something dears?" she asked them.

"Um…I'll just have coffee," Hermione said.

"Cream or sugar?' the woman asked.

"Um, both," Hermione answered.

She turned to Ron.

"And for you sir," she asked.

"I'll have coffee too," He said, "with cream and sugar."

The woman nodded then left. They waited in silence for their drinks.  
Hermione didn't dare try meeting his eyes.

'God, she won't even look at me now!' Ron thought to himself. Three minutes later the waitress came back with their coffees.

"Anything to eat dears?' she asked them.

Hermione had to admit she was pretty hungry. She hadn't eaten until 12:00 and it was near 7:30 then. She looked at the menu that was on the table in front of her.

"I'll just have a salad, ranch dressing," Hermione told her.  
She looked at Ron.

"Nothing for me, thanks," He said, and the woman left.

After a few minutes, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Can you atleast say something?" He asked her.

"Say what, Ron?" She asked. "That you had no right to kiss me?! That you haven't bothered to see me in THREE years! I know your job takes a lot of your time, and I understand that, but you promised me back in the Gryffindor common room three years ago that you would atleast make SOME time! That nothing mattered more to you than me!"

Ron didn't know what to say. He was hurt.

"I think I should go," he whispered.

He took some money out of his pockets.

"Here, this is for the coffee," he said, setting it on the table, then walked out the door.

Hermione sat there, tears pouring down her cheeks. The waitress came back and handed Hermione her salad, but she had suddenly lost her appetite.


	4. I Still Love You

Hermione paid the waitress and left without even touching her salad; she went back to her apartment. She took a quick shower and changed into some light blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

She went into her living room, sat down in her recliner, and turned the television to TBS. Her favorite show, F.R.I.E.N.D.S., was on. It was the episode where Rachel found out that Ross had slept with someone else while they were 'on a brake', and Ross tries to get back together with her, but Rachel can't forgive him.

Hermione turned off the tv; she didn't feel like watching anything sad or depressing that night. She just went to her room and went to sleep.

In the morning, she changed into some hip huggers and a pink shirt. She sat down at her kitchen table and brought her hands to her head, thinking. She knew she had to do something, she just didn't know what exactly.

She took the night bus to Hogsmeade. First, she went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to visit Fred and George. She entered the shop and spotted them at the register. They noticed her as she walked up to them.

"Am I seeing straight," Fred joked, "Hermione the Great in a joke shop?"

"Ha, ha," Hermione scoffed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" George asked her.

"I just felt like visiting Hogsmeade, if that's alright with you."

She said the last part sarcastically.

A little boy walked up to George and tugged on his shirt. George squatted down until he was the same height as the little boy.

"Why hello there," George said.

"Can you help me find something, sir," he asked. 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh when the little boy called him sir. It made him sound old.

"What are you looking for," George asked him.

"I don't know," the boy said, "but a few friends are coming over and we want to play a prank on this bully who lives down the street."

George smiled at him and stood up.

"Follow me," he said, "I think I might know what you need."

The little boy followed him to the back of the store.

Hermione turned to Fred.

"So, where is Ron," she asked him as nonchalantly as she could.

"Ah, so that is why you're here," he said, "Well I'm not sure, hold on."

" Oi, George!" he yelled across the room.

"Yeah, mate," George asked.

"Do you know where Ron is?"

"I think he's at his flat," he answered.

"He's at his flat," Fred told her.

"Well, where is that?" she asked him, starting to get annoyed.

"It's on the other end of Hogsmeade," he said, "It's white with a door the color of the Chudley Cannons."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of Ron actually painting his door those ugly colors that definitely didn't go with the house. She nodded, and then headed off to find it.

It took her about 20 minutes to get to the other end, but she immediately saw his house. She shuddered again. The door looked even uglier than it sounded. She knocked on the door.

While she waited, she looked around at the porch. The only thing on it was a welcome mat. The door opened, and Ron's cheerful face turned into a frown as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Oh, it's you," he said stiffly.

He picked up the welcome mat, went back inside, and shut the door. Hermione couldn't believe he had just done that. A few seconds later, the door opened and Ron put the mat back, then shut the door again. She looked at the mat.

He had written 'Not' over Welcome with a marker or something. Hermione continuously knocked on his door.

"Oh, come on, Ron!" she yelled, "I just want to talk to you!"

He opened the door, this time not with a frown on his face, but more of a saddened look. He opened the door to where she could come in.

"Thank you," she added as she walked inside.

"You should really rethink the color of your door," she added.

"You come to bug me about my door?" he asked her in a slightly bored manner.

"No," she said.

"Then why are you here," he asked.

They walked into his kitchen. She sat down at his kitchen table while he leaned against the counter, across from where she was.

"I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry…about last night," she told him truthfully.

He didn't say anything. She was about to tell him to say something, but everyone knew how that ended up the last time.

She continued.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," he said.

She gave him a confused look.

"I didn't even bother to write you," he told her, "I don't know what got into me."

"Well I didn't write you either," she said.

He nodded. Nobody said anything for a minute or two. 

"I still love you," he whispered to her, looking down at the floor.


	5. Heaven

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute. Suddenly she jumped up out of her chair, grabbed Ron by the sides of his head, and kissed him passionately. He was a little surprised at first, but then he kissed back.

They pulled apart and walked into his living room. They sat down on his couch and started kissing again. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled back and laid her head on his chest. It was just like that night three years ago in the Gryffindor common room. She then started thinking about all of her years at Hogwarts. All of the happy, and the sad memories. All of her experiences.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young, and wild, and free_

She intertwined her fingers with his

_Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

Ron wrapped his arms around her.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

He kissed the top of her head.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

They stood up and walked over to his room, holding hands. Once they entered it, they shut and locked the door. They walked over to his bed. They both sat down and started kissing.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down_

She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She then pulled her shirt up over her head, with the help of Ron, and threw it on the floor.

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

He pressed his lips gently against hers, and then lightly kissed her neck, her shoulder, and then her chest.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

He brought himself back up to her face, and kissed her lips, while he unbuttoned his pants and took them off, leaving himself only in his boxers.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Hermione also took her hip huggers off.

_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along_

They kept on stripping down until there was nothing left to take off, and they made love for their first time.

_Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

They lay in his bed under the covers. Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist, and she had her head on his chest.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

"I love you Hermione," he told her for the second time that day.

"I love you too," she told him. She kissed his chest.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

"And I always will," he added.

She smiled. They would both would remember that day for the rest of their lives.

_I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_


End file.
